Wenn es klopft
by Nadja Haexe
Summary: ... wird ein Werwolf immer verzweifelter. Eigentlich wollte Remus nur in Ruhe ein Buch lesen, doch es klopfen immer wieder Leute an seiner Haustür. Eine Geschichte von tiefen Dekolletes, verzweifelten Freunden, Liebesromanen und den normalen Ablauf eines
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, _

_diese Geschichte widme ich Sandy, Timo, Lucia, Patrick alias Fusel, Manuel alias Mani und alle anderen, die als einfach so bei mir an der Haustür klopfen und die meinen Saustall einfach ignorieren….. _

_Danke auch an Meli, die hier den Rechtschreibteufel gekillt hat._

Laut und aufdringlich klopfte es an der Haustür zu Remus und Sirius Wohnung. Mit einen Stöhnen quälte sich Remus vom Sofa. Er hatte es sich gerade mit einer heißen Tasse Tee und einem spannenden Buch bequem gemacht, als er es klopfen hörte. Und da Sirius sich gerade im Bad fertig machte für sein Date, war es an Remus die Tür zu öffnen.

„Ich komme ja schon.", murmelte Remus vor sich her, als das Klopfen immer lauter wurde. Mit einem Ruck zog Remus die Tür auf und bekam erst mal den Mund nicht mehr zu. Vor ihm stand eine Frau, wie sie im Playboy abgebildet waren. Blondes langes Haar, kirschrote Lippen, ein großes Dekollete das einen Zwang drauf zu schauen und ein kurzes schwarzes Lederkleid, welches so eng war, dass Remus befürchtete, es würde ihm gleich alles entgegenspringen.

„Ähhh, wollen Sie zu Sirius?", fragte Remus, den Blick immer noch nach unten gerichtet. Wahrscheinlich war sie Sirius Date, etwas anderes konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

„Ja.", hauchte diese Frau mit einer sexy Stimme und ging mit wiegenden Hüften an Remus vorbei. „Ist er den da?"

„Wer?", fragte Remus, immer noch gebannt von diesem Dekollete. Die Frau lachte auf, doch es klang gekünstelt und falsch in Remus Ohren, so dass er endlich in ihr Gesicht gucken konnte. Ein Gesicht, das aussah, als hätte es 2 Zentner Make-Up auf der Haut. Remus schüttelte sich. _So_ gut war das Dekollete dann doch nicht, dass er mit so einer Frau ausgehen würde.

„Sirius, Ihr Mitbewohner."

„Ja, der ist noch im Bad. Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen, während ich Sirius bescheid sage das sie da sind?" Remus zeigte auf das Sofa, auf dem er es sich erst kürzlich bequem gemacht hatte.

„Danke." Vorsichtig lies sich die Frau nieder und Remus konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er sah, welche Anstrengung die Nähte aufbringen mussten, alles zusammen zu halten.

Beschwingt ging Remus zur Badtür und klopfte, in der Erwartung, bald die Wohnung alleine zu haben.

„Sirius, dein Besuch ist da!"

„Sag Saphira ich komme gleich.", schrie Sirius aus dem Bad.

„Saphira?", fragte da gerade Sirius Besuch „Wer ist Saphir?."

_Scheiße_, war alles was Remus dachte. Hier saß nicht Sirius Date, sondern ein _ehemaliges_ Date.

„Ähm. Sie sind wohl nicht Saphira?", fragte Remus vorsichtig nach. Sein Buch konnte er vorerst vergessen.

„Nein! Mein Name ist Chantal. Wer zum Teufel ist Saphira?". Die Stimme von Chantal wurde immer schriller und auch ihre Mimik wirkte bedrohend auf Remus. Da tat Remus das einzigste was im einfiel.

„Sirius! Hilfe!"

„Ja, ja, Moony, ich komme ja schon.", sagte Sirius und kam lässig aus dem Bad geschlendert. Doch als er Chantal sah, blieb er versteinert stehen.

„Wer ist Saphira?", fragte die Frau und schaute Sirius eindringlich an.

„Chantal, schön dich zu sehen." Sirius ließ sein So-krieg-ich-dich-ins-Bett-Lächeln auf sein Gesicht erscheinen und Chantal beruhigte sich augenblicklich.

„Den Blick hätte ich auch gerne.", murmelte Remus, als er zusah, wie Sirius Chantal mit wenigen Sätzen und einem kurzen (dafür ziemlich leidenschaftlichen) Kuss aus der Wohnung hinaus komplemitierte.

„Boah! Endlich ist die alte Pute weg!", meinte Sirius, als er endlich die Tür hinter Chantal geschlossen hatte „Was musst du auch immer solche Leute rein lassen!"

„Ich?", empört schrie Remus auf. _Er_ hatte schließlich nicht so eine Frau aufgerissen.

„Ja, du. Aber egal, auf den Schreck brauch ich erst mal ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. Willst'e auch einen?"

„Ja bitte."

Gemeinsam und schweigend tranken sie in Ruhe ein Glas Feuerwhiskey, als es wieder an der Tür klopfte.

„Du gehst!", sagte Sirius und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Remus.

Remus stöhnte kurz auf, murmelte ein „Immer ich" und bewegte sich Richtung Haustür.

„Wer da?", fragte er durch die geschlossene Tür und ließ einen kurzen

Erkennungszauber durch die Haustüre gleiten.

„Ich bin's, James. Macht bitte die Türe auf! Lily hat mich raus geschmissen."

Als Remus die Tür aufmachte, stand ein ziemlich verzweifelter James davor. Seine Haare waren verwuschelter den je, seine sonst gerade, fast stolze Körperhaltung, war in sich zusammengesackt und seine Augen waren rot. Remus schaute noch mal genauer hin, doch James Augen waren immer noch rot vom Weinen.

„Ohh.", war alles was der Werwolf rausbringen konnte. „Ohh, wieso den?"

„Weiß ich nicht, darf ich rein kommen?"

„Ja, ja natürlich. Komm setzt dich." Remus deutete auf die Couch und Sirius kam sofort herbei geeilt (er hatte sich vorsichtshalber im Bad versteckt).

„Wie, du weißt des nicht Prongs? Du wirst doch wissen, was du falsch gemacht hast, einfach so schmeißt dich Lily auch nicht raus.", meinte Sirius, als er James sein Glas Feuerwhiskey anbot. Dieser nahm dankbar das Glas entgegen und trank es mit einem Schluck leer.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", erwiderte James gereizt „wir haben geredet, über Frank und Alice, dass sie doch schwanger ist und wie unverantwortlich das doch ist, in so einer Zeit, wo Voldemort herrscht. Und davor haben wir über den Orden gesprochen und dass ich mehr machen möchte. Da wurde sie schon so komisch. Und dann, dann…." James musste mehrmals schlucken.

„Sie hat dich rausgeschmissen.", beendete Sirius den Satz für James. Dieser nickte und schnäuzte sich kräftig in ein Taschentuch, dass ihm Remus gereicht hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihre Tage, Prongs. Mach dir nicht so viel draus.", meinte Sirius großspurig. James schaute ihn aus großen Augen an und fragte: „Meinst du?"

Bevor Sirius ihm aber antworten konnte, klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Sirius und Remus schauten sich in die Augen, dann sprang Remus auf und öffnete mit einem Schwung die Tür. Doch nicht Lily stand vor der Tür, wie von Remus erwartet, sondern eine junge adrette Frau. Ihre braunen Haare schimmerten leicht rot im Licht der Lampe und ihr Lächeln ließ Remus Herz höher schlagen.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung, bin ich hier richtig bei Sirius Black?" _Mist, Sirius Date_.

„Saphira.", schrie es da auch schon vom Wohnzimmer. „Du siehst wunderbar aus heute Abend." Sirius lies einen langsamen lasziven Blick über Saphiras Gestalt wandern. Über die schwarze enge Muggeljeans und über die rotschwarze Bluse. Remus fand, sie sah zum Anbeißen aus. Wohl nicht nur Remus.

„Wir können gleich aufbrechen, ich muss nur noch meinen Freund aufpäppeln. Hock dich so lange auf die Couch. Möchtest du noch was trinken?"

„Nein, danke. Aber, was ist den mit Ihnen passiert?", fragend schauten Saphiras blaue Augen auf James.

„Meine Frau hat mich rausgeschmissen.", meinte James und schaute in sein leeres Glas. Sirius schenkte daraufhin noch mal nach.

„Ohh, das tut mir Leid. Am besten entschuldigen Sie sich morgen früh und bringen einen großen Blumenstrauß mit. Das wirkt meistens.", sagte Saphira.

„Sirius meint, sie hat ihre Tage, und das legt sich von selbst. Meinen Sie das auch?" Erwartungsvoll schaute James auf Saphira runter.

„Nein."

„Mmhm, Sirius, ich brauch noch einen Schluck."

Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick auf sein Buch, verfolgte Remus das darauffolgende Gespräch. Die Tipps die Saphira gab, James mehrere „Mmmhm's" und die Vereinbarung, James lieber mitzunehmen, da man ihn jetzt unter Leute bringen sollte. Remus war es nur recht, dann hatte er die Wohnung für sich alleine und konnte in Ruhe sein Buch weiter lesen. Saphiras Blick folgte Remus seinen und neugierig hob sie Remus aktuelle Lektüre hoch.

„Janes Austen Stolz und Vorurteil.", las sie laut vor und fragend suchte Saphira seinen Blick. „ich dachte so was lesen nur Frauen?"

„Nun, Jane Austen ist eine geniale Schriftstellerin, man muss als Mann nur die Liebesgeschichte _überlesen_."

Saphiras Lachen klang durch den Raum, hell und rein, wie ein Glockenspiel. Remus war fasziniert. Irritiert schaute Sirius auf Saphira, dann auf Remus.

„Moony, Moony. Wir sollten nun gehen.", sagte Sirius und stand langsam vom Sofa auf.

„Kommen Sie mit uns, Remus?", fragte Saphira, während sie ihre Jacke anzog.

Bevor Remus antworten konnte, warf Sirius Remus noch ein _Wag-es-ja-nicht-Blick_ zu.

„Ähh, ein anderes mal?"

„Schade.", meinte Saphira, bevor alle drei durch die Haustür verschwanden.

„Endlich alleine." Genussvoll ließ sich Moony auf die Couch sinken, nahm sein Buch in die Hand und versank die nächste halbe Stunde in der Geschichte von Elizabeth und Mr. Darcy. Bis es wieder klopfte.

_Fortsetzung folgt….._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi,_

_hier nun das zweite Kapitel. Danke an __**Simsly, AlyshaNemesis **__und__** Serina Corvus**__ füreure Reviews. Ich glaub keiner wird gerne gestört beim Lesen. _

_Kleine Vormerkung: Ich habe nichts gegen andere Religionsgruppen, jeder soll des denken was er möchte._

„Nein!"

Kurz überlegte Remus, ob er nicht einfach liegen bleiben sollte und das Klopfen, Klopfen sein lassen sollte. Doch er hörte ein fragendes „Remus?", das sich sehr verzweifelt anhörte und brachte es nicht über sich, Lily die zweifelsohne vor der Tür stand, nicht aufzumachen. Schnell stand er auf und machte die Tür auf.

„Ach Remus!", seufzte Lily auf und warf sich in Remus Arme.

„Ähm Lily? Was ist los? Weinst du etwa?" Remus spürte wie sein Lieblings Pulli immer feuchter wurde.

„Nein.", heulte Lily auf.

„Okay, wenn du das sagst. Sssscchhhh, alles wird gut. Was ist den passiert? James war gerade hier und war ganz verwirrt." Beruhigend strich er Lilys Rücken entlang und langsam beruhigte sie sich. Es sah Lily gar nicht ähnlich, wegen einer Kleinigkeit James rauszuschmeißen und noch unähnlicher hemmungslos loszuweinen. Remus wurde dieser Abend langsam unheimlich.

„James mag keine Kinder.", sagte Lily, als sie sich wieder so weit beruhigt hatte, dass sie normale Sätze sprechen konnte.

„Wieso ist das schlimm?"

„Ich bin schwanger.", meinte Lily, nun wieder die Ruhe in Person. Dafür war Remus Ruhe weg.

„Ohh. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke."

Eine peinliche Stille trat ein, in der Lily starr auf den Boden schaute und Remus von einem Bein auf den anderen trat.

„In welcher Woche oder Monat bist du den?"

„Wie bitte?", verdattert schaute Lily nun zu Remus.

„Das fragt man doch, oder? Wir können ja schließlich nicht ewig schweigen."

„In der 11. Woche, ach Remus.", meinte Lily und fing an zu lachen, so laut und fröhlich, dass Remus mit lachen musste. Als beide sich wieder beruhigt hatten, ging es Remus besser und auch Lily schien sich besser zu fühlen. Remus war sich sicher, James und sie würden es hin kriegen.

„James wird bestimmt ein toller Vater werden und er wird sich bestimmt auch darüber freuen.", sagte Remus und blickte Lily auf den Bauch. Nun, _noch_ flach, auch wenn der Pulli, den sie anhatte, bestimmt das meiste vertuschen konnte.

„Ja, James wird ein guter Vater.", verträumt berührte Lily ihren Bauch. Dieser Anblick bahnte Remus noch mehr, als Chantals Dekollete.

„Weißt du wo er ist?"

„James?", meinte Remus. „Der ist mit Sirius und seinem Date „Zum Tropfenden Kessel" gegangen. Tom hat die „Avis Noctis" eingeladen. Irgend so eine Band."

„Irgend so eine Band?", empört schüttelte Lily den Kopf. „Die Band schlecht hin. Nun, ich werde dann mal James suchen gehen und mich entschuldigen."

„Mach das. Ich begleite dich noch raus."

Leise schloss Remus die Tür hinter Lily. James würde Papa werden. Er würde wohl erwachsen werden.

Remus wollte diesen Gedanken noch weiter denken, doch es klopfte an seiner Tür. _Wiedermal_.

„Hey, hast du was ver…." Remus blieben die Wörter im Mund stecken. Vor ihm stand nicht Lily, sondern zwei Fremde Personen. Zwei _hässliche_ Fremde Personen. Die Frau war in einem taubengrauen Kostüm gekleidet, der unvorteilhaft ihre etwas mollige Figur betonte und der schlacksige, große Mann hatte einen grauen akkuraten Stangenanzug an, der im zu klein war. Remus schaute irritiert auf die Knöchel des Mannes, die gut sichtbar waren. Selbst _er_ hatte einen besseren Geschmack.

Die angegrauten Haare der Frau waren streng nach hinten gekämmt und zu einem straffen Dutt gedreht. Die Falten der Frau kamen durch diese Frisur noch besser zur Geltung.

„Guten Abend. Wir kommen von den Zeugen Jehovas. Mein Name ist Petra Tint." Die Frau zeigte auf sich, dann auf ihren Begleiter." und das hier ist Steffen Klass. Wir wollten Sie fragen, ob sie an einem religiösem Gespräch interessiert wären?"

„Eigentlich, hab ich ja gar keine……"

„Dürften wir herein kommen?", fragte Mrs. Tint. Was sollte er machen? Er konnte doch nicht so unhöflich sein und nein zu sagen? Er war Engländer, er konnte doch nicht unhöflich sein.

„Kommen Sie doch herein und nehmen Sie bitte Platz." Remus deutete auf die Couch, die wieder mal in weiter Ferne gerückt war. Beide setzen sich stocksteif auf die Couch. Mr. Klass schaut sich in der Wohnung um, während Mrs. Tints Blick auf dem Roman haften bleibt.

„Ich sehe Mr. Black", fängt Mrs. Tint an, doch Remus unterbricht sie zugleich.

„Ich heiße nicht Black. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin."

„Aber, auf ihrer Klingel steht doch Black."

„Sirius Black gehört diese Wohnung, wir wohnen aber zusammen hier. Wir haben es nur noch nicht geschafft, den Klingelknopf neu zu beschreiben." Nun, Remus war es auch nicht so wichtig, dass auf der Klingel auch sein Name stand. Normalerweise schützte es, vor unliebsamen Besuch.

„Ahhh." Mr. Klass Gesicht überzog eine leichte Röte. „aber Mr. Black ist nicht ihr, ihr…"

„Nein.", sagte Remus leicht gereizt „Wir sind kein Paar, falls Sie das gemeint haben. Ich habe leider nicht viel Zeit, daher halten Sie sich besser kurz."

„Nun", Mrs. Tint übernahm wieder die Gesprächsführung (aber nicht ohne ihrem Begleiter einen eindeutigen Blick zuzuwerfen) und hob Janes Austen Stolz und Vorurteil hoch. „Sie lesen wohl fiel Mr. Lupin?"

„Ja, dass können Sie sehen." Remus wies auf das volle Bücherregal, das neben Sirius Regal mit seiner Plattensammlung stand (das genauso hoffnungslos überfüllt war, wie Remus Bücherregal).

„Sie sollten anspruchsvollere Literatur lesen. Solche Romane werden sie nicht weiterbringen. Wir könnten Ihnen unsere Zeitschrift „Der Wachtturm" da lassen." Mrs. Tint überreichte Remus eine Zeitschrift, die er, so schwor sich Remus, sofort wegwerfen würde, sobald diese Besucher verschwunden waren.

„Danke."

„Glauben Sie an Gott, Mr. Lupin?", fragte Mrs. Tint und durchbohrte Remus mit ihrem Blick.

„Gott?" Remus wollte, dass diese beiden endlich verschwanden. Und er hatte auch schon eine Idee.

„Möchten Sie eigentlich etwas trinken? Tee vielleicht?", fragte Remus.

„Danke gerne."

Mit energischen Schritten lief Remus Richtung Küche. Als er endlich die Tür zu hatte, lehnte er sich daran und ließ erst einmal ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich. Sein Plan war hinterhältig und gemein, aber Remus wollte diese unliebsamen Gäste endlich loswerden. Schnell zauberte er drei heiße Tassen Tee herbei und in zwei von dreien machte er den Trank der Laxantia hinein. Ein sehr _starkes_ Abführmittel. Sirius machte dies oft mit Frauen, die er loswerden wollte. Zwei Tropfen, wenn sie in einer halben Stunden gehen sollen, drei wenn er sie in den nächsten 10min loswerden wollte. Denn keine Frau wollte beim ersten Date eine halbe Stunde auf dem Klo verbringen. Remus zählte 4 Tropfen ab und brachte die Tassen nach draußen.

„Ihr Tee. Ich hoffe er schmeckt Ihnen."

Fasziniert beobachtete Remus wie beide von ihrem Tee tranken, ihn weiter mit Fragen über seine Glaubenseinstellung bombardierten und sie immer wieder ihren Bauch hielten.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Remus scheinheilig und nippte an seinem Tee.

„Mmhm, leichtes Bauchgrumplen. Mr. Klass, ich denke wir sollten gehen."

Beide standen steifbeinig auf und liefen leicht (aber nur leicht) gebückt hinaus. Innerlich jubilierte Remus. Er hatte sie los.

Als die Zeugen Jehovas endlich aus seiner Tür draußen war (aber nicht bevor sie ihm sämtliche Zeitschriften und Broschüre da gelassen hatten), stand schon der nächste Besucher vor Remus Tür.

„Hoppla Moony, was lässt du den für Personen rein?", fragte Peter und reichte Remus seine Hand.

„Hi Peter. Ich kann nichts dafür, die sind von alleine gekommen. Ehrlich."

Peter lachte. „Ich glaubs dir, alter Freund. Aber, du wirst nicht raten was ich gerade mitbekommen habe. Lily ist schwanger!"

„Weiß ich schon." Remus schmunzelte, als er Peters enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. Peter liebte es zu klatschen. „Aber, komm doch rein und trink ein Butterbier mit mir. Woher weißt du das eigentlich?"

Und Peter fing an zu erzählen. Wie er mit Arbeitskollegen zum Tropfenden Kessel gegangen war, um der Band „Avis Noctis" zu hören und wie sie auf einen zerknautschen James und einen stinkigen Sirius gestoßen waren.

„Sirius war stinkig, wieso?", fragte Remus während er Peter ein Butterbier rüberreichte.

„Sein Date hat die ganze Zeit nach dir gefragt. Hat ihm wohl leicht gestunken."

„Saphira hat nach mir gefragt?"

„Jaaa." Peter nahm einen tiefen Schluck und fuhr fort mit seiner Klatschgeschichte.

„James hat mir erst mal vorheulen müssen, wie schlecht und ungerecht Lily ihn behandelt hat, ne halbe Stunde habe ich des ertragen müssen, kannst dir das vorstellen Moony?"

James hatte sich erst wieder beruhigt als Lily durch die Tür kam. Die auch recht zerknautscht gewirkt hat.

„Ist schnurstracks zu James gerannt. Wir dachten alle, jetzt gibt's sie ihm ne Ohrfeige, so sah sie aus. Hat dann aber doch anderes reagiert, wie wir dachten."

Lily hatte sich an James Hals geworfen und sich tausendmal entschuldigt. Wie Leid es ihr tat, ihn so anzufahren zu haben und das sie ihn über alles liebte.

„Da muss James aber ziemlich erleichtert gewesen sein, oder?", fragte Remus. Er konnte es sich bildlich vorstellen, ein total verduzter, aber wieder glücklicher James.

„Er war auch erleichtert, bis Sirius diesen Kommentar abgegeben hat. Siehst'e hatte er gemeint sie hatte nur ihre Tage. Und dann hat Lily doch noch eine Ohrfeige verteilt. Nur das Sirius sie abbekommen hatte. Ab da hat dann auch die Band aufgehört zu spielen, um auch gar nichts von dem Spektakel zu verpassen."

Und ein noch größeres Spektakel wurde es, als Lily meinte, sie würde die nächsten Monate erst mal nicht mehr ihre Tage bekommen.

„Die Frauen haben es natürlich sofort geschnallt.", meinte Peter und fing an zu kichern. „James hat es übrigens erst kapiert, als ihm alle gratulierten."

„Und wie hat er reagiert?"

„Richtig."

James hatte Lily einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Zu dem Lily erst mal nein gesagt hatte.

„Was hat sie?"

„Nein gesagt.", sagte Peter. „Hat gemeint, sie will niemanden heiraten, der keine Kinder mag."

Die nächsten 10min hatten alle auf Lily eingeredet. James, der ihr beweisen wollte, dass er Kinder mag. Sirius, der Lily klar machen wollte, dass James ein guter Vater werden würde. Saphira, die ganz Lilys Meinung war und sie ermutigte, jetzt auch hart zu bleiben. Tom, der Wirt, dass Lily doch bedenken sollte, dass doch jedes Kind ein Vater brauchte.

„Und mit welchem Argument hast du auf sie eingeredet?"

„Wieso kommst du darauf, dass ich da auch mitgeredet habe?", fragte Peter unschuldig.

„Peter."

„Ja ja. Ich hab zu ihr gesagt, sie soll ihn noch eh bissel schmore lassen und dann ja sagen."

Lily hatte zum Schluss Peters Vorschlag befolgt und am Ende ja gesagt.

„Die ganze Kneipe hatte gejubelt und die „Avis Noctis" haben ihnen ein Lied gesungen."

„Welches den?", fragte Remus.

„I'm a believer."

Beide fingen an zu lachen.

„Und wie war dein Abend?", fragte Peter.

„Mein Abend? Ich hatte ziemlich oft Besuch."

Dann fing Remus an zu erzählen. Von dem Ex-Date, dem wirklichen Date, James und Lily und von seinem fiesen Plan gegenüber dem Zeugen Jehovas.

„Ohh Mann. So viel Gemeinheit hab ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Aber, jetzt mal ehrlich, wieso bleibst du nicht einfach liegen? Wieso steht du immer wieder auf und machst die Türe auf?"

„Nun, ich hab immer gedacht, es wäre jemand anderes. Außerdem, ich kann doch nicht liegen bleiben, wenn meine Freunde mich brauchen.", meinte Remus schnippisch. Peter hätte zwei Tage nicht mit ihm gesprochen, wenn er ihm die Tür nicht aufgemacht hätte. Wurmschwanz konnte ziemlich nachtragen sein, zumindest bei Remus. Bei James komischerweise nie.

„Ist ja okay. Ich werde dann auch mal weitergehen und dich." Peter warf einen kurzen Blick auf Remus Roman „mit diesem Schnulzenzeug alleine lassen."

„Das ist kein Schnulzenzeug. Jane Austen ist eine geniale englische Autorin."

„Remus." Peter drehte sich noch einmal kurz um, bevor er ins Treppenhaus ging. „Ich habe Stolz und Vorurteil auch schon gelesen. Es ist eine Schnulze. Tschau." Beide fingen wieder an zu lachen, dann verabschiedeten sie sich.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, dachte er über Peters Satz nach. Wieso hatte er die Tür jedes mal aufgemacht? Er hätte ja auch liegen bleiben können.

„Das werde ich auch für den restlichen Abend heute machen!"

Gemütlich legte sich Remus hin, nahm sein Buch und fing an zu lesen. Doch keine zehn Minuten später klingelte es wieder. Remus überlegte.

„Egal. Ich bleibe liegen!" Und mit einem glücklichen Lächeln las Remus weiter.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand Saphira. Sie hatte gehofft Remus würde noch daheim sein. Gerne hätte sie den restlichen Abend mit ihm, anstatt mit Sirius verbracht. Remus gefiel ihr viel besser.

„Schade.", meinte Saphira und ging nach Hause.

Ende 

_So vielleicht noch ein kurzen Kommentar, wie dir die Geschichte gefallen hat, wäre nett und würde mir den Tag versüßen. :)_


End file.
